Hide And Seek
by The Voice Of The Voiceless
Summary: Innocent fun and games turns into pranks and chaos. A simple game of Hide and Seek with the Elric Brothers turn into a destructive madhouse.


June 6th 1904

Edward Elric: 4 Years Old

Alphonse Elric: 3 Years Old

Winry Rockbell: 4 Years Old

It was i nice sunny day in resembool. Not a cloud in the sky, and the grass is greener than green. The water is clean and blue, the air is quiet and breezy. A perfect day for everyone. It was a sunny afternoon at the Elric household, Trisha Elric is leaving to Central for the afternoon. She left Edward in charge of the house. because of the Civil War in Ishval, the Rockbells can't babysit.

Ed: Mommy, where are you going.

Trisha: Oh, mommy has to go to central.

Ed: Why?

Trisha: I can't tell you much. Its for grown ups only.

Ed: Ok.

Trisha: Take care of your little brother when im gone, Ok sweetheart?

Ed: Ok.

Trisha: Be a good boy.

*She kissed him on the cheek and leaves*

Edward walks to the circular carpet in the living room sitting criss cross. He smiles at the toys in front of him and starts to play with them.

Ed (Train): Im gonna pass you Mr. Horsie.

Horse Toy: Im bigger than you Mrs Train. Im gonna crush you.

Train Toy: I'm going around you

Horse Toy: OH NOOOOO!

Train Toy: Yay!

Ed sighs. He puts his hands in his shorts pocket and lays on his back.

Ed: Im booooooorrred!

Out of nowhere Al pounces on Edward who is lying on the ground.

Al: Whatcha doin brother?

Ed:...nothing.

Al: Whatcha wanna do brother?

Ed: I don't know, get off me.

1 Minute later, Alphonse thinks of something he and his brother can play together

Al: Let play Hide and Seek brother!

Ed: What's that?

Al: You close your eyes and count to 20, Im gonna hide, and you are gonna find me!

Ed: Hmmmmmm sounds like super duper fun.

Al: Yaaaaay! Count to 20 and find me

E 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20. Im gonna find you.

Edward first checked under the couch, nothing but dust. Next he checked in the kitchen he looked under the kitchen table. while trying to get up, he bumped his head under the table. He tries really hard not to cry. He was not in the cupboards or under the kitchen sink. He checked all around outside. Even the tool shed, Al was nowhere outside. He wasn't in the laundry room, nor the dining room. He almost started to cry, because he didn't want his baby brother to leave as well. He slowly walked up the front stairs where their bedroom, their parents bedroom, and the bathroom were.

Ed: ALPHONSE!, ALPHONSE!

Edward screaming for his brother. Upon walking to his bedroom, Ed stepped in something soft, he look down, he stepped on Als tank top which was lying on the floor. He picks up the loose tank top from off the floor. Right away Edward started to think about his mom. Its been 15 minutes and already he misses her. Edward proceeds to sniff it. It reminded him of mom. He rubs it on his cheek to feel the softness, which also reminded her of mom. Edward paused. He noticed other articles of clothing on the floor, His brothers shorts, socks, and underwear. He got scared for a second. He ignores the clothes on the floor and walks into their bedroom. He was not under the bed, in the closet, he even checked the toybox. Nothing. His parents bedroom was locked, so he checked the bathroom. He heard giggling for a split second. Edward knew where Alphonse was. But little did he know, he was going to be humiliated and upset by his little bro. He opened the bath curtains to find a naked Alphonse with a water sprayer. He sprayed Edward with full force. Alphonse was enjoying every bit of it, But Al was misunderstood. Edward became literally steaming red.

Ed: Al, Come over here.

He said with such rage.

He grabbed Alphonse by the hair and yanked him. He was crying for his brother to stop, Ed was ignoring his cries. He dragged Al down the stairs opened the front door and shoved Al in a mud puddle. Ed still pissed, slams the door, and locks it on Al so he wouldn't get in. Edward stomps upstairs and into the bathroom. Edward inhaled and exhaled out of frustration and sympathy. He felt sorry for hurting his brother. He slowly walked outside, Al was dirty and covered in mud. He hugs his dirty bro and apologizes.

Ed: Sorry for hurting you.

Al: Brother?

Ed: You need a bath.

Ed was a responsible big brother, he helped Al in and out of the bath tub, cleaned him, helped him with his clothes, and made him lunch. An few hours passed and they were still drowning with boredom.

Ed: Im boooorreeed.

Al with his head on Edwards lap sweetly smiles at him.

Al: Lets play outside!

Ed: Nah.

Al: Hmmmmm, toys?

Ed: No, boring.  
The doorbell rings.

Al: Who that?

Edward opens the door, it was Winry.

Winry: Hi Ed.

Ed: Eww no girls allowed!

Ed slams the door on Winry. She pounds on the door, Ed opens the door.

Ed: *Sigh* What?

Winry: Im bored!

Ed: So are we!

Al: Hi Winry!

Winry: Hey Al!

Winry walks in the house and flops on the couch!

Ed: *Facepalm*

Winry: What should we play?

Al thinks

Al: HIDE AND SEEK!

Ed cocked his head back at them

Ed: NO! NO! NO!

Al: Pleeeeese Brother!

Winry: Its fun!

Ed reaches his boiling point.

Ed: I WILL NEVER PLAY HIDE AND SEEK! AND NOT WITH AL. EVER!  
Winry: You don't have to scream!

Al quivers his lips, his eyes filled his water and sobs. Winry comforts Al.

Winry: You always make him cry.

Ed once again feels pain.

Ed: Fine, we will play hide and seek, but let me hide first.

Winry: Yaaaay!

Ed: Count to 20 now.

Winry and Alphonse count to 20. Edward with a devilish look on his face. He runs the kitchen and grabs a big milk jug. He quietly runs upstairs and into the bathroom.

Ed: Payback.

Al And Winry: READY OR NOT, HERE WE COME!

They checked all around the downstairs area. Al and winry went upstairs. Then Al had a thought.

Al: Lets check the potty room.

Al and Winry walked into the bathroom quiet as a mouse.

Al: Shhhhhhhh.

Alphonse quickly opens the bath curtains.

No one was in the tub

Al ?

Edward out of nowhere, sneaks up behind them and dumps the entire jug of milk on both Winry and Alphonse.

Ed: HAHAHAHA THATS WHAT YOU GET!

Alphonse shakes furiously. He stomps up to edward, His smug look on his face is about to get wiped off. He grabs edward by the antenna, almost ripping it off;

Al: Im gonna put your head into the potty!

Al dunks Edwards head in the toilet for about 5 seconds.

Al: Ed all wet winry.

Winry is scared to move. she barely even lift a finger.

Ed: You like getting wet?

Ed shoves Alphonse into the bathtub and cranks the knob to its limit.

Al: AH COLD!

Ed: Yeah, you're all wet now.

Al: RAAAAAHHH!

Al charges at the stubborn shorty. Its an all out brawl in the bathroom, Winry sprints out crying. She runs down the stairs. All of a sudden the front door opens. It was Trisha Elric.

Trisha: Winry?

Winry bumps into trisha running home crying. Trisha heard noise upstairs.

Trisha: Hmmm what's going on up there

Ed: GET OFF ME, OW.

Trisha: BOYS!

The room got silent. Al quickly gets up after slapping Ed

Trisha: Look at the mess you two made, water all over the floor, and your clothes are soaking wet.

Al: It was brothers fault.

Trisha: I don't care whose fault it was. You two are in big trouble, now go to your room.

Al: But-

Trisha: No buts Alphonse Van Elric, Go to your room now.

1 hour later.

Trapped in the room without supper is torture.

Ed: Alphonse?

Al: Brother?

Ed: Im sorry i hurt you again.

Al:...

Ed: Im very sorry Al.

Al...

Ed: Al?

Al: Im sorry too brother.

Ed: For what?

Al: Hurting you.

Ed: Im still kinda mad at you, but you make me mad sometimes.

Al: Hug?

Ed: Sure.

They both hug for about 5 minutes.

Trisha walks in.

Trisha: Ed, Al.

She saw Ed and Al still hugging. It brought a tear to her eye.

Trisha: Awwwww, Sweetheart.

Ed: Momma?

Al looks like an angel in heaven, he fell asleep when they were hugging

Ed gives Al a pat on the head

Trisha: Are you still mad at Al?

Ed: A little bit.

Trisha: How about Al?

Ed: He said sorry. I love him, but he makes me mad

Trisha: Well i hoped you learned your lesson, not to play jokes and pranks on other people.

Ed: Yeah, i know mommy.

END 


End file.
